Como esas comedias románticas
by eminahinata
Summary: Pero no realmente como esas comedías románticas. AU.
1. Parte I

**Titulo: **Como esa comedias románticas

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 1,824

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, AU (Universo Alterno)

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen: **Pero no realmente como esas comedías románticas. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Uff, he salido ya de exámenes y tengo mis vacaciones. Bueno, más o menos. Mi padre decidió que era buena idea inscribirme a un curso de vacaciones sin consultarme antes. Padres... En fin, aquí traigo una colección de historias de los padres de Danny. Si han leído mis anteriores historias, sabrán que yo nombre al padre Connor y a la madre Antonieta. Salvo que para ésta historia no es Antonieta, sino Antonio. Es lo mismo, sólo que con diferente género. Me pareció divertida la idea, así que no me pude resistir. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Como esas comedias románticas**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

La cosa es que su vida era como una de esas comedias románticas, en la cual era el novio de la hermosa chica por la cual todos suspiraban y quién tenía un padre sobreprotector y celoso y que no dudaría en apuntarle la cabeza con una escopeta, y una madre que era el mar de encanto y que lo defendía, porque para ella lo más importante era la felicidad de su amada hija y si dicho novio era la que hacia feliz a su amada hija, ella lo protegería con tal de hacer feliz a su amada hija.

Salvo, la cosa es, bueno, que su vida _no_ era como una de esas comedias románticas, en la cual era el novio de la hermosa chica por la cual todos suspiraban y quién tenía un padre sobreprotector y celoso y que no dudaría en apuntarle la cabeza con una escopeta, y una madre que era el mar de encanto y que lo defendería, porque para ella lo más importante era la felicidad de su amada hija y si dicho novio era la que hacia feliz a su amada hija, ella lo protegería con tal de hacer feliz a su amada hija.

Él es, bueno, el novio de un gran hombre que siguió a su ex esposa, lejos de su hogar, con el propósito de pasar tan sólo cuatro miserables días al mes con su única hija a la cual amaba con una pasión envidiable y enternecedora y quién tenía un padre sobreprotector y celoso y que no dudaría en apuntarle la cabeza con una escopeta, y…

Y otro padre que tampoco dudaría en apuntarle la cabeza con una segunda escopeta.

Ahora era que entendía la mirada simpática que le dio Rachel cuando supo que los padres de Danny vendrían de visita.

Oh, si tan sólo hubiera preguntado se hubiera preparado mejor para esto.

La vida era una verdadera perra y que le gustaba divertirse a su costa.

Ha, ha. Graciosa.

* * *

Había sido un viernes cuando Danny entró por la puerta hablando animadamente por el teléfono móvil y dirigiéndose directamente a su oficina sin saludar al resto. Chin había arqueado una ceja y Kono ladeado su cabeza viendo en dirección del rubio antes de voltear a verlo. Él se encogió de hombros en ese momento, sin saber lo que sucedía, esperando con paciencia (cofcofmentiracofcof) que su compañero regresara y explicara que pasaba. Claro, sólo si el rubio quería (cofcofmentiracofcof).

Pocos minutos después, Danny regresaba con un suspiró escapándose de esos labios que tanto amaba y guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, caminando con un aire de derrota.

−Hey, Danny, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó un poco preocupada Kono. Él rubio alzo la vista para sonreírle suavemente antes de lanzarle a él una mirada nerviosa y… ¿tímida? Bueno, no podía negar que no le gustaba eso, pero era extraño conseguir ese estado de ánimo del rubio detective.

−Sí, bueno… −desvió sus ojos, moviéndose incómodo en su lugar y una risita nerviosa escapo de su boca−. ¿Quién me llamo? Si, bueno, ese era mi padre... –volvió a verlo con timidez y a su lado sentía el temblor de sus compañeros al contener la risa de algo que él no entendía−. Diciéndome que vendrán mañana a eso de las 10am para una visita…

Ah.

Eso era.

Kono y Chin, obviamente, habían llegado a esa conclusión con sólo la mención de 'padre' en la oración. Por supuesto: era obvio.

−Oh.

Gran respuesta, McGarrett.

Y Kono y Chin dejaron que su risa fluir por toda la habitación.

* * *

Esa misma noche habían ido a recoger a Grace para que estuviera lista a la mañana siguiente y fue en ese momento que Rachel le dio esa mirada que debió haber prestado más atención.

* * *

Fue horas más tarde luego de que él junto con Danny y Grace (y el resto (porque simplemente Kono no iba a desperdiciar ésta oportunidad y la muy desgraciada incluso llevó una cámara para grabar todo, Chin, Max y Kamekona haciendo apuestas a su espalda)) llegaran al aeropuerto a recoger a los padres de Danny y luego de eso se dirigieron a su casa para que los padres de Danny descansaran, que él se encontraba acorralado (bueno, no precisamente acorralado, pero se sentía de esa forma) por sus dos suegros.

Y, bueno, los PADRES de Danny ya lo odiaban.

O al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Grace había corrido hasta donde se encontraba un hombre vestido de traje y una postura que Steve pudo catalogarla como la de un docente, lanzándose a los brazos abiertos del hombre mayor (no mucho en, realidad) y riendo con aquella risa que le hacía sacar una sonrisa boba. El hombre en cuestión la alzó y le dio vueltas sobre su eje, riendo junto con la niña.

−Papá –había dicho con una gran sonrisa su pareja, caminando hasta poder acercarse al hombre alto (un poco más bajo que él) y abrazarlo con Grace aún en los brazos del hombre.

−Hola, mi vida –sonrió el hombre mayor, besando la frente de Danny con ternura, sacando un 'aww' desde Kono y un rubor del rubio.

Él notó que no había parecido entre el hombre y Danny, por lo que supuso que el rubio salió igual a su madre. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

−Papá –protestó suavemente Danny. El hombre sonrió aún más suave.

−¡Abuelo! –gritó emocionada Grace, saltando de los brazos del hombre y corriendo hacía otro hombre que venía con una maleta en mano y lo que parecía una magdalena en la otra.

−¡Princesa! –exclamó el nuevo hombre, arrodillándose para poder atraparla−. ¡Mira que grande te has puesto! ¡No crezcas más, porque tendremos que conseguir una casa de seis metros de altura! ¿Y sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una casa de seis metros? Bueno, no es taaaaan difícil, pero entiendes.

−Hahaha, ¡abuelo!

−Papá… −suspiró Danny y el hombre a su lado negó con la cabeza.

Él estaba confundido.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros, antes de regresar su vista hacía donde Danny abrazaba al nuevo hombre que entró en escena. ¿No había dicho 'papá' al hombre de cabello rojo-castaño grisáceo a su lado?

−Bueno –se acercó Danny con los dos hombres, el de cabello oscuro comiendo su magdalena siendo regañado por el de cabello rojo-castaño grisáceo−. Chicos, ellos son mis padres: Connor y Antonio Williams –dijo, señalando primero al de cabello oscuro y luego al de cabello rojo-castaño grisáceo−. Padres, ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo y amigos: Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Max Bergman y Kamekona –los padres de Danny saludaron a cada uno con un apretón de manos−. Y él es mi pareja: Steve McGarrett –presentó por último, consiguiendo una ceja alzada de Antonio Williams y un ceño fruncido de Connor Williams.

−¿Pareja? –dijo Connor en un tono que lo hizo congelarse.

−Eh… sí, pareja… −rió nervioso Danny, desviando la vista de ellos.

La ceja de Antonio Williams era cada vez más cerca de su cuero cabelludo.

−¿Es tu novio? –preguntó directo Antonio, cruzándose de brazos. Todos en el lugar (incluyendo los que pasaban por ahí) asintieron con la cabeza.

Y fue en ese momento cuando ambas miradas claras se posaron en su persona, haciéndolo temer por su vida en mucho tiempo.

Él realmente esperaba _ganarse _a su suegra. Pero noooo, su vida era una perra.

−Te odiamos.

−¡Papás!

−Hahahahahahahahaha.

Ahora ellos se encontraban comiendo el almuerzo que Danny había preparado la noche anterior junto con Grace, Chin compadeciéndose de él para atraer toda la atención a la conversación.

−Así que, Sr. Williams…

−¿Cuál de los dos?

−¿Eh?

−Papá…

−Lo siento, lo siento. Es divertido. Llámanos por nuestros nombres, Kelly.

−Claro… −carraspeó−. Quería saber a qué se dedica… Sr. Connor. Danny no nos ha dicho mucho sobre ustedes, en realidad.

−Ni siquiera nos dijo que tenía dos padres –dijo pensativa Kono. Danny frunció el ceño.

−¿No se los dije? Me acordaba haberlo mencionado, hm.

−Eso es tan típico de ti, Danael.

−Papá…

−Ya, Tony. No avergüences a nuestro hijo frente a sus amigos. ¿Para qué crees que he traído las fotografías?

−Ustedes son terribles.

−¡Somos tus padres! Es nuestro trabajo –volteó a verlo, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras alzaba la copa hasta sus labios−, entre otras cosas, claro.

Danny suspiró, siguiendo con su comida, mientras que Kono reía por lo bajo.

−Bueno, Kelly, para contestar a tu pregunta: soy capitán de la Estación de Bomberos No.29 de Newark y Tony es catedrático de literatura universal en la Universidad Rutgers –dijo Connor con una sonrisa, Chin asintiendo un poco impresionado.

−¿Y cómo es ser catedrático en la universidad? –preguntó Kono con los ojos extrañamente brillantes.

−Bueno, es como tener más hijos, salvo que a estos no los puedo mandar a limpiar la casa después de casi destruir la biblioteca de la escuela –se encogió de hombros Antonio, haciendo que Danny rodara los ojos.

−Fue una vez. ¡Una vez! Y ni siquiera fue mi culpa, que fue todo idea de Ilyan y Emily. ¡Yo era la victima ahí!

El resto no pudo evitar reír, incluyendo a Grace que consiguió un puchero de su Danno.

Y la conversación siguió, conociendo cada vez más y más a la familia Williams. De cómo Audrey, hermana menor de Danny, siguió a éste hombre diez años mayor que ella para pedirle matrimonio desde New Jersey hasta Florida. De cómo Chris trabajaba ahora para la NASA, porque el chico era un genio, y de cómo la gemela de éste, Rebeca, formó una banda con sus amigos de la preparatoria, viajando por el mundo para subirse a escenarios y cantar letras que expresaban un ideal. De cómo Cassey gritaba y gritaba a sus empleados en la editorial y de su carácter más voluble que el de Danny. De cómo evidentemente falto en la conversación el nombre de Matthew y cómo esto entristecía a los Williams.

De cómo Ianto tenía ésta pareja que era demasiado coqueto y cómo era difícil mantener la comunicación por los horarios irregulares de su hijo en el trabajo. De cómo Ilyan, mejor amigo de Danny, estaba saliendo con ésta mujer de una empresa de comercio y cómo los gemelos aún se encontraban poco accesibles a la nueva situación de su padre (él notó como la expresión de Danno se ensombreció ante esa mención). De cómo Ryan estaba haciendo en su trabajo como criminalista en Miami y cómo estaba éste hombre moreno que lo confundía. De cómo estaban Emily y Samantha y cómo Julio se estaba entrenando para la temporada de béisbol. De cómo Makoto se encontraba de nuevo en prisión en un país asiático…

−¿Otra vez?

−Si…

−¡Esa niña!

−No te preocupes. Ianto y Ryan se están haciendo cargo.

−Esto terminara en un desastre.

Y así y así de todas las personas que son importantes para Danny de regreso en New Jersey.

Pero aun así…

−Te odiamos, McGarrett.

−Papá…

…su vida era una perra.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	2. Parte II

**Titulo: **Como esa comedias románticas

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 520

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, AU (Universo Alterno)

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen: **Pero no realmente como esas comedías románticas. AU.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! Bien, aquí la siguiente parte. Es un poco más seria, pero quería que fuera a la vez graciosa, que es el objetivo de ésta historia, he. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Como esas comedias románticas**

**Parte II**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

Así que era un domingo y él sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que sus suegros llegaron a su casa, cuando en realidad no era más de 24 horas.

Chin, Kono, Max y Kamekona se despidieron a eso de las siete de la noche, todos mandándole una expresión distinta (Chin una sonrisa suave mientras que Kono una claramente divertida), dejándolo con la familia Williams.

Uh.

Grace arrastró a Connor para que la ayudara con su proyecto de ciencias, a lo que el de cabello oscuro aceptó con una brillante sonrisa, mientras que él y Antonio se encontraron tomando un café bajo la atenta mirada de Danny, quien se encontraba preparando la cena (Danny amaba cocinar, así que por él no había problema). Y eso estaba bien. Bueno, más o menos. La parte de 'bien' era que si por cualquier motivo Antonio tomaba la cuchara al lado de su tasa para sacarle un ojo, Danny podría intervenir. Porque era obvio que eso era lo que quería hacer el otro hombre sentado frente a él.

Uh.

−Danael nos contó de que eres del Ejército…

−Es Marina, señor…

−La misma cosa.

−No realmente… −murmuró.

−¿Qué dijo?

−Nada, señor.

−Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Cuál es su rango militar?

−Soy Teniente Comandante, señor.

Antonio asintió, llevando la tasa a su boca.

−Interesante… −bajó la tasa−. Uno de los amigos de mis hijos menores ingreso al Ejército hace unos cinco años y lamentablemente falleció en una de sus misiones… −vio como el hombre mayor suspiraba con tristeza−. Chris y Rebeca quedaron con el corazón roto... Y no quiero eso para Danael… él ya perdió a sus padres biológicos en un incendio y no quiero que sufra, ¿entiende?

Él asintió, bastante sorprendido por lo que el hombre mayor le decía. Con un rápido movimiento, vio que Danno había desaparecido de la cocina y supuso que fue a llamar a los otros dos ocupantes de la casa.

−Sí, señor −carraspeó−. Entiendo los riesgos de mi trabajo, pero por el momento me encuentro en reservas y…

−Y puede ser llamado de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Él asintió, viendo el lenguaje corporal de su suegro.

Antonio Williams estaba preocupado por la felicidad y seguridad de su hijo mayor. Temía que Danael saliera con un corazón roto de nuevo. Y si no se equivocaba, Connor Williams se encontraba en la misma situación.

Eso lo hizo sonreír suavemente.

−Sí… −susurró−. Pero prometo… _le prometo_ que siempre regresare a Danny –cambió su postura, queriendo que notara que lo que decía lo hacía con seriedad−. Danny… Danny y Grace son lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida y no pienso que nada ni nadie me lo arrebate. Por eso yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerlos y si tengo que dar mi vida por ello, pues que así sea.

Antonio lo vio por un largo rato, escriturándolo con sus ojos claros, antes de relajarse en su silla y sonreírle tras su tasa, seguro de haber visto que todo lo que decía lo hacía con sinceridad.

−Eso está bien…

Sonrió.

−Pero aún sigo odiándote.

Y eso sólo había sido la tarde-noche del sábado.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	3. Parte III

**Titulo: **Como esa comedias románticas

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 340

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, AU (Universo Alterno)

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen: **Pero no realmente como esas comedías románticas. AU.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! Ésta parte en particular ha sido una de mis favoritas la escribir. Es que Connor es taaaan lindo a su manera, todo sobreprotector y celoso, que no puedo con mi sonrisa. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Como esas comedias románticas**

**Parte III**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

La cosa es que Steve sabía que la semana que sus suegros se quedarían en casa sería muy difícil para sus… eh, necesidades.

No porque le avergonzara (bueno, también eso. ¡Y quién no con sus suegros al otro lado del pasillo!), sino porque Connor Williams ni siquiera le permitía acercarse a su pareja…

Kono había caído al suelo de la risa.

El momento de ir a dormir la noche del sábado, Connor se había puesto a ser un berrinche (causando una risa de su nieta y el suspiro resignado de Antonio y Danny) de que él quería dormir con su hijo, ya que hace mucho que no lo hacían y no lo había visto por dos años y que no importaba que tuvieras 35 años, Danael, que seguirás siendo mi bebé ("¡Me adoptaron cuando tenía trece!" "…Y seguirás siendo mi bebé") y yo te amo mucho y…

Berrinche, con todo y lágrimas.

Danny, Grace, Antonio y Connor terminaron durmiendo en una misma cama (a saber cómo. Práctica, suponía)

Lo cual fue extraño.

Y él termino durmiendo en el sofá. De su casa. Habiendo más habitaciones.

Al parecer Chin obtuvo 100 dólares al día siguiente.

Llegó a una conclusión: La familia Williams era extraña y con costumbres y comportamientos bastante peculiares.

¡Él quería tanto ser parte de esa familia!

Snif.

Bien, bien. Lo que sea. La cosa es que Connor no le permitía acercarse a Danny, porque se la pasaba todo el tiempo a su alrededor, abrazándolo y haciendo berrinche a cada momento ("¡Por qué tenías que crecer!" "Papá…" "Me acuerdo cuando te metías a la cama con nosotros por las pesadillas a mitad de la noche, snif" "Eso fue Matt..." "¿Ah? Oh, sí").

Llegó a otra conclusión: Connor Williams era un hombre peculiar.

Más tarde llegaría a otra conclusión:

Connor Williams sabía utilizar muy bien los cuchillos de la cocina.

Díganselo a él, que casi termina con uno incrustado en su cabeza.

−Oh, lo siento, creí ver una mosca justo ahí.

El hombre no parecía sentirlo en lo absoluto.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
